An excellent excuse
by fantasyrose91
Summary: Another little missing moment between Harry and Ginny during HBP only a few days before their first kiss. Hermione, Ron, Dean and others involed. Rated T just for be sure.


Author Notes: For my series of missing moments. Here another missing moment between Harry and Ginny. I hope you like it.

* * *

 **An excellent excuse**

When Harry entered into the library, for a moment he thought she and her friends did not come, but then he saw her in a corner's table near a window. He could not believe his lucky. For the first time, she was alone. Normally, she was always with someone of her friends, but that day no Luna or Colin or Demelza were there. She was writing something on a parchment, checking the information in a big, old book. She had her hair in a ponytail, and she was wearing the school blouse and skirt, that on her seemed a bit too low-cut. He could easily see most of her bare legs. It was funny how he never noted that particular on Hermione, but he noted on her. Suddenly, she crossed her legs with an automatic gesture, which exposed them a little more. Yes, that skirt was definitely, too short; Harry though looking around worried that somebody else could enjoy the show, but apparently he was the only pervert. In the real sense of the word, giving a quick, embarrassed look at the new bulge in his pants. Damn it! What was wrong with him? Why could he just sit next to her, and finally asked her out? Well, there were two reasons. The first one was that he always was a disaster with women. He still could not forget his terrible first and last appointment with Cho. She instead, he remembered with a jolt, went out with two different guys, apparently with no problems. But that was nothing compared with the second reason. Because, unfortunately, the girl in question was no less than his best friend' sister; Ginny Weasley. And Ron was just a little overprotective in her regards.

Are you going to stare at me still for long?" she suddenly asked, without looking up from her parchment. Harry's face turned as red as her hair, but taking courage, he approached her.  
"Sorry, I was just...just thinking about Ron and Hermione," he said not finding something better to say.  
"What about them?" She asked, looking at him for the first time.  
"They had a fight," Harry lied, sitting next to her. But for the record, that could even be true, considering how many times they did it.  
"Oh, what a surprise," Ginny said liftted her eyes to the sky and making him smiled.  
"Yeah, big surprise! Anyway, I didn't want to stay there hearing them argue. So I walked out and I came here. What are you studying?"  
"Herbology. I have almost finished."  
"And do you like it? I mean Herbology, not the homework."  
"It's not bad, but it's not even my favourite subject."  
"And what is it?" Harry asked.  
"Defence Against the Dark Arts. Especially after my fourth year," she added.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I had this excellent teacher who taught me everything. Even how to do a Patronus," Ginny said. Harry could not help but smile.  
"A real Patronus? I'm impressed!"  
"Unfortunately, he became a little crazy right now. I mean he thinks to be the Chosen One."  
"Hey, he does not think to be the Chosen One. He is the Chosen One." They looked at each other and burst into laughter. Harry does not remember when was the last time he had laughed so hard. Was that why he liked Ginny so much? No, that was just one of the reasons, he thought, moving away a little so as to avoid some accidental contact. Why was she Ron's sister? Even if she had been Malfoy's sister, it would have been better.  
"Are you Ok, Harry?" she asked.  
"Yeah, perfectly," he lied another time.  
"So, why are you here alone?"  
"I was with Luna, but she left because the library today is too full of Nargles and she was not able to concentrate."  
"Yeah, I can imagine Luna says something like this."

"Oh no!" Ginny exclaimed.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Dean is here," she said looking at the entrance of the library where her ex-boyfriend was with his best friend, Seamus. Harry looked there too.  
"How are things going between you?" He asked, she put her face against Harry's chest trying to hide, giving him an unequivocal answer.  
"Please Harry, don't move. I don't want him to see me." Harry did it, still a little stunned by the situation and the intensity with which he could now smell Ginny's flowers perfume. He had to use all his willpower for not doing something else.  
"He's gone now," he said after a while. Ginny broke away from him and accidentally one of her leg brushed against Harry's thigh. And like had already had happened at Christmas he felt goosebumps erupt up his body. He got up immediately, praying that nothing of compromising was too visible. She looked at him.  
"I'm so sorry, but it's just that things are becoming so weird after we broke up, and I didn't want..."  
"It's ok Ginny. I get it. But now I've got to go." He really needed to leave before exploding or kissing her.  
"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I almost hugged you..."  
"It's not for the hug, Ginny. It's just me, and Ron and the fact that you're not Malfoy's sister."  
"Well, thank goodness I'm not!" she said in a very disgusted expression that Harry found beautiful. "And what about Ron?" He took a deep breath, closing his eyes.  
"Sorry Ginny, but I really have to leave." And before give the opportunity for her to say something else, he left. Harry went back to the Common Room in less than five minutes.

* * *

"Hey, where have you been?" Ron said.  
"This is all your fault!" He screamed, before going towards the boys' dormitory. Ron looked at Hermione, who was as surprised as him.  
"What I have done?"  
"I don't know." Ahd this time she really doesn't.  
That night Ginny and Hermione were in their beds when the redhead asked her about the fight.  
"What fight?" She asked surprised.  
"Well, I saw Harry this afternoon..." Oh so he was with you when he disappeared, Hermione though smiling. "and he told you and Ron had a fight." Yeah, excellent excuse, Harry.  
"Oh, that fight!" she suddenly said, playing Harry's game. "It was for something stupid. Notting to worried about. Well, good night, Ginny." The next morning at breakfast, Hermione's smile grew even bigger when she caught Harry looking at a certain red-haired girl, who was leaving the Gryffindor's table with Colin earlier than usual.  
"She's already leaving because she has Hagrid's lesson in her first hour," Hermione said casually.  
"Who?" Ron asked, looking at her.  
"Oh, no one," She said, taking a toast.  
"Thank you," Harry whispered after a while.  
"You're welcome."


End file.
